Luke & Lorelai
by saule-pleureur
Summary: Luke & Lorelai Fiction. Ziemlich fluffig, Achtung...
1. Ein Abend in Luke's Diner I

**Dieses Kapitel ist die letzte Szene aus der Episode "Auszeit" aus der fünften Staffel, also Vorsicht SPOILER.**

**Ein Abend in Luke's Diner - I**

Lorelai betrat Luke's Diner, obwohl es bereits geschlossen hatte und die Glöckchen über der Tür kündigten ihre Ankunft an. Luke drehte sich zu ihr um und wollte sie anlächeln, doch ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen war dies nicht ihr bester Tag gewesen.

Sie fühlte sich elend und ihr Kopf war voll von wirren Gedanken, die sich nicht ordnen ließen. Hatte sie Rory verloren?

Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl sinken, sah Luke an und rückte sofort mit der Sprache raus. „Rory schmeißt ihr Studium hin." sagte sie und Luke starrte sie fassungslos an. „Was?" stieß er hervor. "Sie bricht ihr Studium ab und zieht bei meinen Eltern ein, die ich um Hilfe gebeten hab und die mir in den Rücken gefallen sind." sagte sie und Luke konnte die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme deutlich hören. „Wir haben so viele Jahre dafür gearbeitet, alles geplant, ihre ganze Zukunft. Sie sollte es mal besser haben als ich. Sie sollte einfach alles erreichen. So war der Plan. Wir hatten einen Plan..." sie senkte den Blick.

„Okay, entschuldige, aber ich muss mich jetzt da einfach einmischen. Ich weiß du schaffst das allein, aber ich kann dir helfen." begann Luke, der die Trauer und Enttäuschung in Lorelais Stimme nicht länger ertragen konnte. „Als erstes rufen wir in Yale an und erzählen denen was von... Rory leidet unter einem chemischen Ungleichgewicht und war nicht bei Verstand als sie diese... Entscheidung getroffen hat. Wir holen sie aus dem Haus deiner Eltern, ganz egal wie, und schließen sie in ein Zimmer ein, zusammen mit dir, du kannst sie überzeugen, du kannst nämlich jeden überzeugen!"

Ein kleines Lächeln zierte kurz ihre Lippen. Was Luke da sagte, rührte sie zutiefst. Er war einfach immer für sie da. Für sie und für Rory und für Jess und für alle, die Probleme hatten. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch so ein großes Herz haben?

„Und dann fahren wir jeden Tag zur Uni, folgen ihr bis sie im Hörsaal sitzt und warten draußen, ob sie auch wirklich drin bleibt. Ich könnte den Vormittag übernehmen und du den Nachmittag." fuhr er in seiner hitzigen Rede fort und ging vor seinem Tresen auf und ab.

Plötzlich traf es Lorelai wie ein Schlag. Wie hatte sie nur so lange brauchen können, um es zu merken? Es wurde ihr immer klarer, je länger Luke redete. Er war _der Eine_ für sie. Er war immer da. Einfach immer. Er war ihr griesgrämiger, großherziger Luke, den sie so sehr liebte. Ja, allerdings, sie liebte Luke. Und er war der erste Mensch, den sie je in ihrem Leben wirklich und aufrichtig geliebt hatte.

„...oder andersrum, wenn es dir besser passt, ganz egal. Ich weiß, da könnten ein paar Schwierigkeiten entstehen, man könnte uns vorwerfen, wir wollen sie entführen, oder so,

aber ich schwöre dir, sie schmeißt ihr Studium nicht hin, das war ihr Traum, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass das passiert!" Er starrte sie an. In ihrem Blick lag irgendetwas, das er noch nicht kannte. Etwas neues und er wusste nicht, ob es ihm gefallen sollte.

Doch Lorelai wusste, wie sie ihn ansah. Sie sah ihn an, wie eine Frau ihren zukünftigen Ehemann und den Vater ihrer Kinder ansieht, den sie liebt.

„Was...?" fragte Luke verwirrt, als Lorelai nicht antwortete.

Nie war sie sich einer Sache so sicher gewesen, dass sie richtig war. Sie wusste, Luke würde sie nicht enttäuschen, er würde immer da sein, immer zu ihr halten, er würde sie unterstützen. Und sie konnte die Worte nicht für sich behalten, sie sprach sie aus.

„Luke, willst du mich heiraten?"

**Das war das erste Kapitel, danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit.**

**Virsing,**

**saule-pleureur**


	2. Ein Abend in Luke's Diner II

**Ein Abend in Luke's Diner – II**

_„Luke, willst du mich heiraten?"_

Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Entgeistert starrte er seine Traumfrau an und Gedanken wirbelten seinen Kopf auf. Sein Herz pochte so laut, dass er sicher war, sie könnte es hören und in seiner Verwirrung konnte keine Worte finden. Stattdessen sagte er nur „Was?"

In Lorelais Augen glitzerten Tränen. „Ich frage dich, ob du mich heiraten möchtest." sagte sie mit fester Stimme und lächelte. „Ich möchte _dich_ nämlich heiraten..." Jetzt war ihre Stimme nur noch ein Flüstern gewesen.

Luke konnte immer noch keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Doch dann fand er endlich seine Stimme.

„Das war dein Heiratsantrag?" fragte er dann und war entsetzt, wie abfällig seine Stimme geklungen hatte. Sichtlich verletzt sah sie ihm in die Augen. „Ja, das war mein Heiratsantrag!" sagte sie gekränkt.

„Nein, warte, so meinte ich das gar nicht." versuchte Luke die Situation zu retten. „Ich meine nur, dass..." – „...du was Besseres verdient hättest?" sagte Lorelai leise und ein Tränchen rann über ihre Wange. „Okay, dann gehe ich jetzt nach Hause..." flüsterte sie und stand auf, um zu gehen, doch im Nu stand Luke vor ihr und versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Nein, warte, so lass ich dich nicht gehen!" sagte er laut. „Ich will es dir erst erklären!"

Lorelai schwieg und weinte immer noch leise Tränen.

„Das kann doch nicht unser Heiratsantrag gewesen sein. Das muss doch etwas ganz Besonderes sein, ein magischer Moment mit Blumen und Kerzen und wir haben noch nicht mal einen Ring!"

Verdutzt sah sie ihn an.

„Ich will doch nur nicht im Schatten von diesem... Matt Medina oder wie war sein Name? Na ja, jedenfalls will ich nicht in seinem Schatten stehen!" Er wusste seinen Namen ganz genau, doch das wollte er nicht zugeben.

„Luke!" rief sie. „Du wirst niemals in seinem Schatten stehen! Oder im Schatten von irgendwem!"

„Dieser Kerl hat dir tausend gelbe Margeriten für seinen Antrag geschickt und was weiß ich was noch! Dagegen komm ich nicht an..." Verletzt sah er zu Boden.

„Luke..." schluchzte Lorelai und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. „Wie kannst du so was sagen? Du bist der wunderbarste, tollste, großherzigste, griesgrämigste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt. Egal was ein anderer Mann je für mich getan hat, es würde nie an das herankommen, was du schon alles für mich getan hast! Ich dachte immer, dass zu einem richtigen Antrag eigentlich alles perfekt und durchgeplant sein muss, aber ich habe mich getäuscht. Das ist mir eben klar geworden. Das einzige was zählt, ist, dass man sich liebt und sein Leben miteinander verbringen möchte. Diese Worte sollten sich an jedem Ort gleich schön anhören und... ich weiß, das klingt alles total kitschig, aber..." – „Tut es nicht." sagte Luke leise und zärtlich und schlang seine starken Arme um ihre Taille. „Das klingt alles sehr schön."

„Ich liebe dich, Luke Danes." sagte Lorelai deutlich und sie meinte es ernst. „Du bist der erste Mensch, dem ich das in meinem ganzen Leben gesagt habe. Und ich meine es ernst." Und wieder rann eine Träne über ihr Gesicht, die Luke diesmal wegwischte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Lorelai Gilmore. Mehr als alles andere. Schon immer..."

Dann beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie lang und zärtlich.

Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten sah Lorelai Luke fragend an. „Was sagst du denn nun?"

Luke dachte kurz nach und sprach dann: „Warte ganz kurz, ich bin sofort wieder da! Geh nicht weg!" und er rannte aus der Tür hinaus, die Straße entlang. Er ließ eine verdutzte Lorelai im Türrahmen stehen. Sie setzte sich wieder auf einen Stuhl und dachte nach.

An diesem Abend war so viel geschehen. Gutes wie Schlechtes. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um Rory, doch was soeben mit Luke passiert war ließ sie breit lächeln. Er würde ja sagen. Und sie würden Kinder miteinander kriegen und Luke würde ein toller Vater sein. Sie hatte es im Gefühl.

**Danke fürs Lesen, das war das zweite Kapitel! Hoffentlich bis zum nächsten Mal!**

**Virsing,**

**saule-pleureur**


	3. Ein Abend in Luke's Diner III

**Ein Abend in Luke's Diner – III**

_Er würde ja sagen. Und sie würden Kinder miteinander kriegen und Luke würde ein toller Vater sein. Sie hatte es im Gefühl._

Es hatte tatsächlich nur fünf Minuten gedauert, bis sich die Tür des Diners wieder öffnete und Luke eintrat. „Was hast du gemacht?" fragte Lorelai breit lächelnd.

„Einen Moment noch." sagte Luke und verschwand einen kurzen Moment lang in seinem Lager. Er kam mit einer Kerze in einem silbernen Kerzenhalter zurück, ging hinter den Tresen, zündete sie an und stellte sie vor Lorelai auf den Tisch. Dann ging er zum Lichtschalter und knipste das Licht aus. Dann ging er auf Lorelai zu und – ließ sich vor ihr auf sein Knie fallen. Sie strahlte ihn nur noch mehr an und Luke griff in seine Hosentasche.

„Das ist zwar alles etwas provisorisch, aber der gute Wille zählt." lächelte er. Jetzt würde sein Traum in Erfüllung gehen.

„Lorelai Gilmore, willst du meine Frau werden?" fragte er lächelnd und zog einen pinken, mit Glitzerstaub überzogenen Ring aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Ist der aus dem Kaugummiautomaten?" fragte Lorelai gerührt. „Allerdings." sagte Luke selbstzufrieden. „Ja, Luke, ich will. Mehr als alles andere."

Dann kniete sie sich zu ihm auf den Boden und sie küssten sich. Es war einer der besten Abende ihres Lebens.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir zu dir hoch gehen?" sagte Lorelai leise. „Okay, ich schließe nur noch schnell die Tür ab." Dann tat er eben dies, blies die Kerze aus, packte sich Lorelai und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Sie begann lauthals zu lachen und zu schreien und Luke trug sie so bis in seine Wohnung, wo er sie dann aufs Bett warf.

„Das war also dein Plan..." hauchte Lorelai und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Einige Stunden später wachte Lorelai in Lukes Armen auf und musste unweigerlich wieder breit lächeln. Sie warf einen Blick auf den Wecker. Es war halb vier Uhr morgens. Was hatte sie geweckt? Sie wusste es nicht. Wahrscheinlich war sie einfach von allein aufgewacht. Vielleicht hatte sie schlecht geträumt. Sie drehte sich zu Luke um und musterte ihn eine Weile. Er sah wirklich, wirklich sehr gut aus. Kein Wunder, dass alle möglichen Frauen auf ihn standen, er war ein Bild von einem Mann! Oh Gott, sie dachte ja schon wie Miss Patty.

Und plötzlich überkam sie der unweigerliche Wunsch nach Kindern.

**So, das war es schon wieder, das nächste Kapitel kommt bestimmt! Reviews wären echt nett! **

**Virsing,**

**saule-pleureur**


End file.
